until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
The Stranger
The Stranger (credited as the "Flamethrower Guy"), real name Jack, is a hermit that lives on Blackwood mountain, hunting and trapping the Wendigos that inhabit it. He was voiced and motion captured by Larry Fessenden. Appearance The Stranger has long neck-length, graying hair, and a scar over his right eye, likely acquired from a Wendigo. He wears thick clothes to protect himself from the elements, and when wielding his flamethrower, he dons a bandanna and goggles to protect from the heat. Personality Despite outward appearances, he is not a malevolent character. He is charitable and tells the survivors about the Wendigos despite having a vendetta against the Washington Family. He is adept at hunting the creatures, which he devoted his life to. He is also savvy in hand-to-hand combat and wielding weapons as he is able to disarm Chris or Mike with ease. Until Dawn Biography Before the events of the game, his grandfather spent much of his life hunting and trapping the Wendigos that inhabited the mountain. His grandfather was unable to capture the fiercest of the Wendigos, and devoted his life to doing so. Involvement 'One Year Ago' On the night of Hannah and Beth's disappearance, the Stranger had finally tracked down the Wendigo that killed his grandfather. After noticing the girls, he realized they were being chased by it, and after it drove them off a cliff, he tried to help them up and save them, but they fell off the cliff regardless. Out of grief; the Stranger instead killed the monster, avenging his Grandfather and the girls' deaths. [[Chapter 1|'Chapter 1']] The Stranger watches Sam from a distance as she gets off of the bus. Based on the human-like vision and breathing that make up the alternate camera angles along the path to the cabin and outside of the cabin itself, he is likely watching from the woods as the main characters arrive. At the end of the chapter, he can be seen riding up to Blackwood Pines in the cable car. [[Chapter 2|'Chapter 2']] The Stranger follows Jessica and Mike up to the cabin. He can be seen behind Mike after he starts up the generator and when he jumps into the mines after Jessica. He is also heard watching Matt and Emily as they search for her bag. [[Chapter 3|'Chapter 3']] Mike finds the Stranger's mask in an abandoned shed, and he can either show it to Jessica or scare Jessica with it. The Stranger may also have thrown Jessica's cellphone through the cabin window, possibly with the intent of drawing Mike and Jessica away from the front door. [[Chapter 4|'Chapter 4']] After Mike chases Jessica's attacker to the mines, he sees the Stranger walking out of the mines and toward the Sanatorium. Mike attempts to shoot him, thinking that he had killed Jessica, but his gun will jam, regardless of previous usage of the gun. [[Chapter 5|'Chapter 5']] Mike follows the Stranger to the Sanatorium and watches him head inside. Mike follows him and sees him inside the locked Chapel. After Mike finds a key card to the Chapel, he watches him disappear through a gated door, and follows him yet again. [[Chapter 7|'Chapter 7']] As Emily makes her way through the mines, the sounds of the Stranger's flamethrower and a Wendigo screeching can be heard repeatedly. After she finds her way to the top of the caverns, she notices him standing around the corner. She attempts to run away from him, but hits a dead end, where the Stranger confronts her. [[Chapter 8|'Chapter 8']] The Stranger hands Emily a pack of flares and tells her to get out of the mines. Soon afterwards, he manages to escape the mines and heads to the lodge. He breaks in and tells the remaining survivors to listen to what he has to say. He tells them that the mountain is cursed, and anyone who succumbs to cannibalism will unleash the spirit of the Wendigo and transform into one. He tells them to find somewhere safe to wait until dawn. This prompts Mike to remember that he left Josh tied up in the shed. The Stranger tells them that Josh will already be dead, but Chris insists on going after him. The Stranger tells Chris that going alone outside is suicide and offers to come with him. The Stranger and Chris travel to the shed and find that Josh has already been taken away by the Wendigo. He tells Chris that they need to get back to the lodge immediately, but they discover a Wendigo has tracked them. At first, the Stranger tells Chris to stand still, but soon afterwards tells him to run. Upon doing so, the Wendigo notices the Stranger and decapitates him. Back at the lodge, the survivors find the Stranger's belongings. Among them are a map of Blackwood Pines and a journal detailing his experiences with the Wendigo. The journal tells the survivors that the Wendigo can only see people when they move, the only sure way to kill them is with fire, they can imitate people's voices, their bites are not infectious, and that whenever possible, they should be captured, not killed. [[Chapter 10|'Chapter 10']] Sam and Mike find the Stranger's body hanging from the cavern ceiling on their way to find Josh. If Josh survives until dawn, he will become trapped in the mines and eat the Stranger's body, either for survival purposes or under the influence of the multiple Wendigo spirits that have been released. Killed Victims *Makkapitew *6 Wendigos (may include Makkapitew) Death Shortly after leaving the shed with Chris, they are attacked by a Wendigo. Trying to defend them, the Stranger then fires his blowtorch, which the Wendigo dodges. It then flies toward him swiftly, thus decapitating his head, and killing him instantly. Depending on what Chris does, his body can be burned by his flamethrower, if Chris shoots to kill the Wendigo. Trivia * His real name is Jack, as the developers confirmed it in a livestream on Twitch. * The Stranger had used the machete that Mike finds. * The Stranger and his grandfather may be based on early 20th Century wendigo hunters Jack and Joseph Fiddler. * Larry Fessenden, the actor for The Stranger, was also one of the major writers of the game. Gallery Stranger1.png|The Stranger watching Mike and Jessica by the generator. Stranger2.png|Mike following The Stranger. Stranger3.png|Mike watching The Stranger in the Blackwood Sanatorium. EmilyStranger.png|The Stranger helping Emily escape from a Wendigo. Stranger4.png|The Stranger entering the lodge, informing the group about the Wendigo. Stranger5.png|The Stranger joking about Chris's shooting skills. Stranger6.png|The Stranger warning Chris about a nearby Wendigo. Stranger7.png|The Stranger killed by a Wendigo. Stranger8.png|Mike and Sam discovering The Stranger's body. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Supporting Characters